Love
by coldqueen
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash have to make a decision about their future after Lightspeed.  Smutty oneshot.  Rated M for MATURE.  Be warned, very little plot.


**Title:** Love

**Characters:** Jinx, Kid Flash

**Rating:** M/R for sexual content

**Spoilers:** Post-_Lightspeed_, Pre-_Calling All Titans_

**Summary:** Jinx and Kid Flash make a decision about their future. PWP.

* * *

Three weeks.

21 days.

504 hours.

She'd spent all of it with Kid Flash. Left behind all she'd ever known without looking back, without thinking about where her moving feet were taking her. A rose in hand and the clothes on her back were all she took.

It could have been a ploy for all she knew. Some new plot by some new Hero to trick her into getting captured. He could have been purposely playing her emotions, using the vulnerability he saw and exploiting it to suit his own purposes. She'd been the victim of this kind of play before, with Cyborg. She'd fallen for it then too.

His hands slid under the sheets and cradled her to his side.

She'd fallen harder this time.

He smiled into her neck, hot breath tickling the sensitive nerves behind her ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things," she said obscurely. Jinx turned her head and pressed a small kiss to Kid's lips before moving to the edge of the bed and reaching for the hotel robe. He didn't have a semi-permanent residence in Jump City; he was just here for a little while, so he'd been staying in Jump Heights, a ritzy hotel near the coast, when she'd joined him.

Jinx moved to the small doors leading to the balcony and slipped out into the cool night air. It was close to winter here and the air was growing steadily colder. Jinx pulled the robe tighter around her and looked around her. His room had a great view of the ocean. If not for the glaring obstruction of the view that was called Titan's Tower it would be perfect.

Seeing the Tower and remembering her entire situation made her mood plummet. It was so nice being here, being with Kid Flash, that she often forgot the predicament she was in.

She was a villainess who'd abandoned her team.

She was an ex-villainess cohabitating with a Hero.

No, they had not 'slept together' as many in the hotel speculated that they did. When the maids and the desk clerks saw the two of them return to their room after a day out on the town (never noticing when minutes later a blur of red and yellow exited the room) they all believed that they were teenage lovers. Teenage lovers with the money to live fancy-free and without parents.

They weren't.

They stayed in the same room, even slept in the same bed, but all they'd shared were kisses. Extremely hot and passion inducing kisses, but just kissing nonetheless.

The balcony door opened behind her and from the corner of her cat-like eyes she saw Kid Flash step through. "What's wrong?"

His voice was serious. In the past few weeks, she'd noticed that his voice very rarely got serious but when it did he could be as hard or as strong as he was needed to be. He'd been serious when he told her he thought she could do better. She noticed that now. She'd thought he was playing with her, trying to romance her into releasing him. She knew now that he'd been completely serious about everything he'd said.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Jinx. I can tell something is wrong."

"Don't you have to go patrol or something?" She asked with a sneer tossed over her shoulder.

He shrugged and stepped closer so that they stood side by side near the railing. "I thought I'd take tonight off. The Titans are coming back tomorrow."

There in lay the crux of her problem.

The Teen Titans would be home tomorrow. She had no idea what this meant for her; let alone what it meant for her and Kid Flash.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Jinx asked as she turned from the amazing view and leaned on the rail, her head turned to him. She'd let her hair down the first night she'd come to him and hadn't put it back up since. In the interim it had regained some of its natural wave and softness. It took a tremendous amount of gel and hairspray to make it stay up in the horn-shape she'd used as a Villainess.

Kid mimicked her stance, turning and crossing his arms, though he stood close enough that his arms brushed hers when they moved. "I was thinking we could stay in the room. Maybe order some food."

"Sounds good."

"Maybe order some porn."

She smiled at his bluntness and the strain of humor leaking into his voice. "Is that so?"

"First I wanted to talk to you about something, though," he said in his serious voice, that moment of humor gone already.

Jinx stiffened behind him, her fingers in the pockets of her robe twisting and clenching in stress. She could feel magical energy tingling along the fingertips and in the restaurant several stories below the waiter dropped a tray of food onto the head of one of his customers. "Okay."

Her voice was cool and calm, a fact for which she thanked years of lessons in lying and subterfuge.

Kid Flash started to pace, slowly for his normal speed but still fast to Jinx. He was mumbling to himself and after a few seconds of that he stopped on the spot and turn to face her. "I have to go back to Keystone City tomorrow. The Titans will be back and they won't need me here anymore."

"I know," Jinx replied, nervously pushing back a lock of pink hair.

"I want you to come with me."

Jinx, who had locked her eyes on a small spot above the doorframe so she didn't have to watch Kid Flash break her heart, looked at him in shock. "What?"

He stepped closer, running chilled fingers down her arms and linking hands with her. "I want you to come with me. I have a place there; I rented it for when I got back. I start college in a few weeks. I want you to stay with me." He smiled and ducked his head, long lanky red hair hanging in his face and concealing the bashfulness now wreaking havoc with his emotions.

"You want me to live with you?" Jinx could think of little else to do but repeat back his words on the off chance that she'd misheard.

"Yeah," he nodded, blue eyes gazing into hers as suddenly he was a lot closer than he had been before. "We could just be roommates, while you get your feet back under you and decide what you want to do."

That was more a shock than anything. "You just want to be roommates?"

He shook his head and he was so close that the ends of his hair brushed against her face. "No. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to go out into the day knowing that you'll be waiting for me when I get back. That's what I want, but I don't know if you're ready yet. You've gone through a lot lately."

Jinx nodded slowly and the warmth of his body just inches away made the night air suddenly so much cooler where it leaked into her robe. She didn't answer his unspoken question, instead stepped around him and went back into the room. She didn't have to look to know that he followed.

She removed her robe and threw it on the chair by the bed, turning and reaching for him before the balcony door was even shut behind him. Fingers curled into his undershirt and pulled him close, their thinly muscled bodies colliding roughly. Kid smiled as her mouth reached for his, her softly thick lips opening under his searching ones. He fisted one hand in her hair as the other wound around her waist.

Kid pulled her tight, so tight that he lifted her feet off the ground. He spun and pressed her against the wall, knocking the plain hotel painting from the wall but not noticing. Their mouths dueled fiercely, each one pressing forward and gaining ground before lapsing under the assault of the other.

Her hands streaked under his sleeveless undershirt and started to pull it up; forcing their mouths apart for the seconds it took to remove it. Before it'd even hit the floor they were back together. His skin was hot where her fingers roamed, burning with an inner energy evident in everything he did.

She was so soft, was all Kid Flash could think. She was all steel underneath her skin, but her skin itself was like silk. Her hair was a garishly jarring color, so bright and abnormal that one almost expected it to be harsh to the touch. It wasn't though; it was cashmere, thick and heavy but oh so soft in his hands.

His hands felt too large, his fingers too long when he ran them down her sides. She giggled into the dimly lit room's air. He grinned against her mouth, moving his head down to nibble at her neck even as his fingers dug into her sides, seeking the source of that carefree laugh. She wiggled between him and the wall, laughter poring from her and seeming to Kid Flash to be audible sunlight, light and bright and warmer than anything he knew.

Suddenly Jinx pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, and the laughter faded from the air. They were both serious as they contemplated the other. Pink eyes against blue, pale skin against tan, pink hair against red. Kid Flash looked down and ran his much darker hand down to her pale one. He lifted it and wrapped his fingers around hers, drawing her hand closer until he could kiss the tip of every finger.

"Are you sure?" He asked, adding a small bite to the last finger. His other hand idly moved up and down her outer thigh, driving her crazy and making it difficult for her to think.

"I'm sure," she said, leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips. She planted her feet on the wall and pushed off, sending them tumbling onto the bed. Kid Flash laughed and twisted in mid-fall, making it so that he landed on top of her.

Jinx reached for him, only to have him bat her hands away. He moved down on the bed, so that he straddled her lower legs. She looked at him dubiously only to moan when he suddenly leaned in and nuzzled her shockingly flat stomach. She'd always been thin and though she was strong there was no "six-pack" abs on her. She was all smooth white lines and curves.

Kid pushed her nightshirt up with his nose, pressing small kisses and nips along the curve of her waist as he moved higher. Jinx arched into him, her back bending with nowhere to go. She ran her hands through his hair and fought to not clench her hands. A few strands escaped her fingers and whispered as soft as his kisses.

While his mouth distracted her, his hands were busy as well. They clenched where they gripped her calves and nimble fingers massaged at the tense muscles until they were weak in his hands. The higher his mouth moved, the higher his body, until he was kissing her again and was nestled between her thighs quite comfortably. Jinx couldn't even recall him moving until suddenly he was there.

His hands pulled at the already pushed high nightshirt she wore and started to pull it off. Jinx pushed herself up and helped, before lying back on the sheets in bared beauty. Kid Flash smiled like the cat that ate the canary and ran the back of one hand down the center of her chest. That grin grew even wider when she shivered under his touch and her breasts heaved in a sigh.

He cupped one breast and slowly lowered his head to the other, his tongue reaching out and flicking along one nipple. His hand massaged the other, fingers plucking at her hard nipple under she moaned aloud and squirmed beneath him. Her hands clenched at his shoulders and her legs gripped him tightly.

He fastened his mouth onto her breast, suckling like a new born babe until he had her mewling like one. Her hips rose and fell in time with his mouth's motions and Kid fastened his free hand into stomach to keep her from knocking him off. Unable to resist temptation his hand began to glide down until he encountered the feeble barrier of her panties.

Jinx froze and pink eyes watched him sultrily. He lifted his head to watch her face as his hand slipped under the cloth and moved even lower. She licked her lips in anticipation and grinned like a Cheshire cat when his eyes watched the movement hungrily.

His fingers delved through the small amount of pink hair gathered between her thighs and slid into her. Jinx tossed her head back and her hands clenched in the sheets beneath her. Kid's fingers began to move slowly, in and out until her hips began to move in time with his motions. He moved his fingers faster, levering himself up onto his free hand so that he could watch her move. Her hips rose from the bed, pushing herself down onto his fingers harder and deeper. She moaned into the air, sweat glistening on her face and upper body.

Kid could feel her body responding to his ministrations and he rubbed his fingers around until he found the spot he wanted. This drove Jinx wild and she tossed her head side to side as she mumbled something under her breath.

He pressed his index finger over the small but incredibly sensitive muscle just inside her and watched as Jinx came apart. She gasped and shuddered under his hand, an orgasm pulsing from deep within her and reverberating throughout her entire body, each wave getting stronger and stronger until she finally collapsed back onto the bed, weak with satisfaction.

Kid Flash removed his hand and leaned back, only just realizing that he was sweating as much as she. He moved to the side of the bed, removing his pajama bottoms and revealing his erection, pulsing and more than ready to be put to use. He turned back to Jinx and saw that she watched him. They faced each other, her still laying there and him standing.

She leaned up on her elbows and smiled a taunting smile that evoked a similar one from him. He knelt on the bed and moved to straddle her legs again. Jinx sat up all the way and pressed kisses against his taut stomach. The muscles under his skin jumped at the contact before clenching almost painfully. Jinx laughed at the effect and ran her hand down his side, moving to wrap her fingers around his stiff member. Kid's head fell back at the sensation and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

He removed her fingers before they could fully wrap around him, moving her hand to her side and moving back off the bed. She raised an eyebrow inquiringly and smiled approval when he reached for the small bit of cloth that still covered her body. His fingers shook as he slid her underwear down her long legs and he fought to calm the nerves. When she was as bare as he, he slid back onto the bed and between her thighs. She welcomed him without second thought.

They lay there for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes calmly. He ran his hand down the halo of pink hair on the sheets around her. She turned her head and kissed his fingers.

He pressed into her with a sigh, the warm wet heat of her enveloping him. It was like coming home. A feeling of well-being and contentment filled him, almost making him not want to move from her ever again.

Then she moaned and her hips jerked and he realized that he wanted to do a whole lot more than just lay there.

He thrust into her deeply, not expecting a maidenhead and indeed knowing not to. Jinx had made it clear weeks ago that she'd been with boys before and knew what to expect. At the time it'd felt like a warning. Kid wondered now if perhaps she'd known what they were going to be to each other, even then.

Jinx trembled beneath him and jerked instinctively when he buried himself in her. All she felt was pleasure, however, and she moaned in appreciation. She felt completely filled and it was a delicious. None of her other lovers had made her feel like this, like she was something special, something meant to be cherished.

Kid Flash was different for her, but then again, she already knew that.

They began to move together, pulling apart and pushing back together in an increasing speed. Sweat glistened on their skin and they slid against one another sinuously. Jinx gasped into his mouth and he grinned into it. Her hands clenched on his back, her nails scoring the tender flesh there. He bit her neck in retaliation and moaned when her inner muscles clenched around him tightly.

Their movements became faster, hips slamming together until a slight slapping sound echoed through the room, unheard over their moans and heavy breathing. Jinx could feel a small knot of muscles clenching in her lower womb, tighter and larger until she felt like all she was was that knot. Then suddenly it released and all she was was pulsing waves of pleasure making her scream into Kid Flash's neck and writhe beneath him.

Kid Flash froze above her when she screamed, and knew he was seconds away as well. Her muscles gripped and released him too fast to differentiate and he let her orgasm pull his own from him. He thrust into her several times, pulling her weak legs up around his hips and rubbed the head of his penis across the button just inside of her until he had her screaming louder and shaking herself apart in his arms. Then he let himself shoot his seed into her with a load moan and couldn't control his upper body enough to stop from collapsing on top of her.

They lay there like that, entwined together and rapidly cooling in the recirculated hotel air, until Kid Flash had the piece of mind to realize he was far too heavy to be lying on top of Jinx. He slid to the side and lay on his back, wrapping an arm around Jinx until she lay cuddled into his shoulder.

They came down slowly from their mutual high, taking long minutes to get their breath back. It took even longer for them to get the energy to reach for the coverlet at the bottom of the bed and draw it up over them.

Kid Flash pressed a kiss against Jinx's temple and used his fingers to pull back her sweat-heavy hair. "I love you."

Jinx stiffened a little at his words before relaxing into his arms again. She smiled up at him and rubbed her cheek on his smooth chest. "I love you, too."

"You know that now you have to come to Keystone City with me, don't you? I'm taking this as a yes to my question."

"I don't know how you got that. This might have been goodbye sex for all you knew," Jinx teased him.

They both knew there wasn't a question that she was coming with him anymore.

It was fate.

"Jinx?"

She looked up at him, surprised by the serious look on his face. He ran the tips of his fingers down her cheek and cupped her face in his hand. "It wasn't sex. It was making love."

She blushed and looked away.

* * *

Read and review, please. No flames!

**For future reference, I consider Jinx and Kid Flash to be older than most of the characters on the show. I'm think Kid is seventeen/eighteen, and Jinx is seventeen. That equals age of consent in my mind.**


End file.
